Everything"
by T.H.W
Summary: Okay guys, with the previous digimon story I said I'd never write another, because I don't know that much about it. But I got inspired and wrote this in a day. It's about Tai and Sora and why the heck they didn't get together because they were so dang per


"Everything"  
  
  
  
By: T.H.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Find me here.  
Speak to me.  
I want to feel you. I need to hear you.  
  
You are the light.  
That is leading me.  
To the place,  
Where I find peace again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He watched her as she approached him hesitantly. The orange and red leaves above them seemed to glow and glisten in the waning moonlight. The wind blew a haunting melody across his face as his brown eyes stared at her intently. He turned away, then leaned over the railing that looked over the park. Her tentative footstep stopped as she stepped by his side. She didn't speak, but merely looked at him, taking in his features. His hair was the same, wild and free, as if daring anyone to try to tame it. His face was the same, but aged somewhat, but that change had made him a man, made him actually look his age. His eyes were brown and intense, focused, always focused on the task ahead, always eager to lead.   
  
The other was so much more different. The two were like night and day, physically and mentally. The other was tall and composed, not nearly so flighty and compulsive. His face held a wisdom that seemed beyond his years. His smile made girls swoon and cry, his voice made their hearts sing. His hair was the color of the sun and like his countenance, was cool and composed. Occasionally, a finger would have to be exerted to move aside a stray lock of hair that fell into his eyes. His eyes. That was what had captured her. They were deep oceans, oceans that dared the looker to go deeper, to find the treasure that they held. She thought she had found that treasure, but she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure.  
  
"I'm glad you came. I've got something I need to tell you." He said suddenly. She straightened, nervously pushing a strand of red hair from her blushing face. "Yeah? What?" He turned to her. She tried to look away. His eyes were also hypnotic, not so much as the other's, but still had managed to attract her attention from her childhood. The brown eyes had dared her to be her own person, dared her to find herself. "I'm not sure what I should say. I just need to hear you. You haven't talked to me for a while." He said uneasily. She could tell he was skirting his real reason for asking her here, but she ignored it. "I've been busy. I did talk to you yesterday." She pointed out. He nodded. "Yeah, 'hello!'." He said, smiling. "Hey! It was more than that!" She protested. "So, whatcha been doing?" He asked, sobering. She looked away, at the lush trees bathed in in the light of the moon.   
  
"Oh, boring stuff. School, work. I've actually been helping with the music and stuff. It's really interesting. It's fun to see what it's like behind the scenes. You know?" He flinched somewhat and she noticed and wished she could take the words back. "Yeah. It's neat. He's actually let me go to rehearsals sometimes. I don't go all the time, but once or twice." He said, shrugging. "Really? Me too! I wonder why I haven't seen you." She said. He shrugged, but he knew the reason. He had avoided the times when he had said she was coming. He didn't want to be there with her then. He couldn't do that. It seemed to drain him.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
You are the strength,  
That keeps me walking. You are the hope,  
That keeps me trusting.  
  
You are the life,  
To my soul.  
You my purpose. You are everything.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Well, maybe I'll see you there sometime." She said hopefully. "Yeah, maybe. That all you've been doing?" He asked, skirting the subject. "Well, he's been teaching me to rollerblade better actually." She said hesitantly. "Really? Neat. What kinda stuff? I thought I taught you all you needed to know." He teased. She blushed as she remembered the memories. "Well, you DID teach me the basics. But he's been showing me how to do some tricks and stuff like that. You know? It's really cool! I can skate backwards and stuff." She said quickly. He nodded.   
  
How could she be like this? He was everything to her. But she was everything to him. She was his world. She was the only thing solid in his mixed up world. She was his rock. If it weren't for her things would be alot different in his life. He certainly still wouldn't be playing in the soccer league. If she didn't come, he would see no point in playing. The only person in his family who came was Kari. His parents were too busy. They seemed to be too busy for anything. Sometimes when Kari came, she would bring T.K. and often when T.K. came, he came. Then Sora would sit with him and the anger and jealousy would boil up inside him and he'd play better than ever. They'd think he was just really good, but in reality it would be his anger driving him.  
  
He wouldn't even worry about school if it wasn't for her. School wasn't a high point in his life. He didn't care about it. If it wasn't for her, he would be skipping it, or drop out for good. But she had told him so many times how much school should mean to him. It was his future, she said, without it a person can't succeed. So he was determined to succeed. He would for her. She was everything to him and she couldn't even see.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
You calm the storms.  
You give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands. You won't let me fall.   
You still my heart.  
And you take my breath away. Would you take me in?  
Would you take me deeper now?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Look, I need to tell you something important now." He said suddenly. She stopped herself from talking again and looked at him. His face was pale, his hands seemed to tremble, but his in his eyes was a determination that was all too familiar to her. She had seen it so many times. She had seen it when he would lead the others, when he was fighting an enemy, when he saved her life. But mixed with determination was something she knew. Something she knew she didn't feel.  
  
"I, you, you mean alot to me. I mean a whole lot. I've, well, I've felt this way for a long time and, oh this is so stupid! How could you understand?" He muttered, turning away. She touched his hand tenderly, not speaking, but merely letting him know that she was still there, listening. He took a deep breath and looked at her deeply. "You mean so much to me. If it wasn't for you, things would be different. I would basically be a punk, someone you couldn't ever be proud of I know. I mean, I would be awful, a freak. A highschool drop-out freak." He said. "Don't say that." She whispered. "Why not? It's true. All of that, you save me from." He insisted. She looked away, tears filling her eyes. "If you weren't here, I don't know what I'd do. Life would be alot different that's for sure. But I've felt this way about you since we were kids." He said quietly, looking at her.  
  
"You were so strong. You thought you were heartless, but I knew better. I knew you had a heart. You were so kind and good, always thinking of others rather than yourself. You were so good. So perfect. I knew you weren't heartless. I knew. I felt it was my job to protect you. That's why, whenever you were in trouble, I was the first one there." He said quietly. She nodded. She knew it was true. Whenever she had been in trouble, it was him she wished for, and like a genie he was always there. He never let her down, never disappeared from her sight. He was so reliable. She could trust him with anything, any secret, any thought. He was her help.  
  
"You've never hurt me. You've never ever had the heart to hurt me. You could never hurt me. You have always cared for me, somehow in some small way. I know. Otherwise you would have been done with me long ago. You would have cast me off like alot of people. You believed in me. Believed in the strength that I didn't think I had. You've never lead me astray or anything. You are my strength." He continued, his voice getting stronger and more confident as he spoke. She turned her head away so he couldn't see her tears. She wished he would stop. She wished he would stop. But she couldn't stop him. He was right. She didn't have the heart to stop him. She couldn't.  
  
"I need to know. If he's just a friend of if he's more. If you feel the same way that I feel about you. I need to know. It's important." He whispered, grasping her hands. Her eyes widened and she felt her heart pounding against her chest. She felt like she would burst. She had been leading him on. Without knowing. She was going to hurt him. For the first time, she was going to hurt him. She couldn't. "I need to know. You're everything to me. You're my whole world. You're everything. Do you feel the same?" He whispered. His voice mingled with the quiet whisper of the wind that played with her hair and blew the tears across her face.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
And how can I,  
Stand here with you,  
And not be moved by you?  
  
Would you tell me,  
How could it be,  
Any better than this?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I, I can't." She whispered. He looked deeply into her eyes. "I can't keep going on like this. I need to know. How can I stand here with you and not feel this way? I've never felt so close to you in one moment than now. I need to know. I need to know how you feel. I can't keep doing this if you aren't sure. Please." He whispered earnestly. "I can't do this to you." She whispered. He lifted her drooping chin with one hand. "Do what? You can't hurt me." He whispered with a smile. "Yes I can. I have to hurt you. I don't want to, but I have to." She whispered. His hand dropped from her face. "I don't feel the same way you do. I, I, I love him." She said, tears spilling down her face like drops of dew on the petal of a flower. He stared at her, his limp hands still holding hers. "I'm so sorry. I care for you deeply, but I don't feel the way you do. I'm so, so sorry Tai." She whispered as she let his hands go and began to walk away rapidly, her face in her hands, her hands wet from the tears that were now pouring down her face.  
  
He watched her in shock. His bright eyes then became languid as he watched her slight figure looking as though it was being blown away from him by the fierce wind that blew around him in angry gusts. He stood still, nothing but her on his mind. He didn't fear the wind throwing him to the ground, he didn't fear the rain that began to fall, what was his greatest nightmare had finally come true, spoken from her own mouth. She didn't love him. She loved HIM. She cared, but not enough. Who did she think she was? Telling him that she didn't love him. Let her have her have her rock star. She couldn't make him change his feelings. He would always love her. Forever and a day he would love her. Though he felt that the very ground had been ripped out from under his feet, he stood tall. She still cared. And she couldn't stop him from loving her. She was always be his everything. She was his rock. His everything. And in midst of the storm whirling around him, he whispered her name. "Sora."   
  
She was his everything. Everything.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Cause you are all I want.  
You are all I need.  
You are everything.  
Everything.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
Lyrics are from the song "Everything" by Lifehouse and their album "No Name Face."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
